


Кот на сене

by Ив (prosto_Iv)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Canon Related, Cats, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, Original Character(s), Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosto_Iv/pseuds/%D0%98%D0%B2
Summary: Преканон. За несколько лет до того, как сыпь пошла по миру, допустим, из Бразилии
Kudos: 2





	Кот на сене

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается всем, кто просил в заявках про котиков
> 
> Работа с WTF Kombat 2020
> 
> Бета - rrrat

— Ха-ха, говорил я тебе, Хулио, все заложено в генах! Любишь ты кошек или собак, или рыбок — это в тебе от рождения! Ничего не изменить! Даже если они тебя покусают! Кого ты любишь? Ну же! Я высчитал это и написал на бумажке! — Эдуардо, смуглый мужчина, одетый в лабораторный халат и маску, оставленную на лице для игры в безумного ученого даже за стенами бокса, потряс конвертом. — Ну же, говори!

— Ты и так знаешь, что кошек.

Вольготно лежащий на столе кремовый кот муркнул, требуя, чтобы его продолжили гладить. Любимцу директора частной исследовательской лаборатории разрешался проход во все нестерильные помещения, особенно в комнату отдыха персонала, откуда он чаще всего выкатывался сытый и затисканный.

— Хм, ты прав, — Эдуардо похлопал конвертом по ладони. — Нужна проверка на ком-то постороннем... С кем я не общаюсь... Но код генома-то ты можешь разобрать! Видишь, этот участок...

— Как насчет Педро? — Хулио принялся чесать пушистые бока обеими руками под раскатистое мурчание, и кот довольно перевернулся кверху пузом. — Вычислишь, кого любит он?

— Никого.

— ...и я поставлю тебе пиво.

— Нет, правда, — нахмурился Эдуардо, — этот парень ненавидит весь мир.

— Ты не хочешь пиво? — удивился Хулио, и кот не менее озадаченно чихнул на всю комнату. Вызов был брошен.

Педро без лишних вопросов пожертвовал материал товарищам и заполнил анкету со странными вопросами, которую торжественно запечатали в конверт. Пока готовился результат, по лаборатории поползли традиционные шутки о получении Шнобелевской премии, но тема домашних питомцев почти всех настраивала на благодушный лад. Эдуардо был уверен, что с желающими поучаствовать в исследовании проблем не возникнет. Директор не препятствовал подобным «играм», полагая, что они лишь помогают разбору сложного генетического конструктора.

— Что ты будешь делать с таким открытием? — посмеивалась коллега Долорес, доставая бланк из сейфа, куда спрятала для большей важности.

Эдуардо выпрямился, сделал серьёзное лицо и вдохновленно указал рукой куда-то на стену за отсутствием в помещении окна.

— В будущем!.. — громким голосом лидера нации, ведущего народ к лучшему завтра. — Когда редактирование генов станет обыденностью!.. Мы сделаем всех людей... кошатниками!

— А-ха-ха-ха!

— Мря-ха-ха-ха!

Смех утих. Люди посмотрели на кота. Кот посмотрел на людей, выдержал задумчивую паузу и принялся вылизывать заднюю лапу.

— Знаешь, Персик меня иногда пугает... — Эдуардо поежился. — Я слышал, что кошки — слуги зла, но настолько…

— Ну что ты, — удивился присутствовавший при открытии века Хулио. — Он же милашка. Просто так муркает.

— Ну да... Разумеется... Вскроем конверт, — торжественность для первооткрывателя немного смазалась, но улыбки поддержки помогли все сгладить. Среди глупых находок регулярно рождалось что-то стоящее. — И-и-и... Барабанная дробь! Педро... собачник!

Долорес разрезала свой конверт, достала анкету, пробежалась по ней глазами и торжественно прочитала: «Предпочтительны собаки. Ненавижу кошек».

«Он умрет первым, этот Педро, — мрачно подумал Персик, прищуривая карамельные глаза. — Все умрут... Кто смеет нас не любить... Вирус, участок гена... Пора передавать в наши лаборатории приказ, чтобы связали это воедино... И весь мир целиком станет нашим...», — кот заурчал под поглаживаниями Хулио, размышляя, какое место может занять этот полезный человек в новом обществе.

В разработках не всегда все идет, как планировалось. До года, который назовут «нулевым», оставалось несколько блаженных лет.


End file.
